It is common practice to have multilingual text runs in a single document. For example, a document being used in an international business transaction may have text runs containing English text, Japanese text, Arabic text, etc. According to prior systems, there is no single font available from computer operating systems that contain all font types for all possible language scripts in the world. Therefore, software applications have to assign different fonts to different language text runs in a given text selection. For example, in multilingual documents containing English, Greek and Japanese, a first font is assigned to the English text run, a second font is assigned to the Greek text run and a third font is assigned to the Japanese text run. This limitation prevents changing fonts for each language text run in one action. In order to change the fonts of each language text run, each language text run must be selected (e.g., highlighted) followed by application of an available font to the selected language text run.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.